The present invention relates to a backrest for an office chair having a support structure, on which a backrest shell element can be fastened.
WO2013/083562 A1 describes an office chair comprising a backrest and a seat surface. The seat surface is operatively connected to the backrest. The office chair comprises a connection element. The connection element is connected to the backrest and the seat surface and is designed to counteract a pivoting movement of the backrest in a resilient manner. The connection element is designed to pivot along with the seat surface in a predetermined manner in relation to the pivoting movement of the backrest, and therefore the backrest and the seat surface, during the pivoting of the backrest, open one another at an opening angle.
Such an office chair is particularly well suited for assisting a user to occasionally change his seated position, to avoid back discomfort to the greatest extent possible.